hidden elfen
by kenzygurl
Summary: rikki hurka has had a hard life with her sister killing her parents and stuff now she meets three guys and teams up with them but when she fall in loved with one two tree or more wait and find out
1. Chapter 1

I don't not own any thing naruto except Rikki.

I was going to kill my sister for killing my parents, I was to little to do anything and I was in shocked so I couldn't move anyway. My dad was the first to go his head sliced of with her shock wave when she carted chopping him up and the grabbed my mother and spat in her face and called her a whore and she ripped her head off with her bare hands and then started ripping her limbs off like nothing.

My family was the last elfen's that lived and the girls gotten these incredible powers which made you invincible but the thing was we had horns (like the anime elfen lied or is it elfed lied) and we didn't need to do hand signs to do anything it came to us naturally with out our hands.

She grabbed their limbs and started wiping their blood on me and said "the reason I didn't kill you was I want a challenge when I die or if I die haha see ya little sister". I hadn't have my powers at the time or even my horns so I didn't know what she meant. I do know I have three powers the first is easy to use which is the sonic shove waves, the second is lighting and the last is fire.

I had gotten then early and vowed to hunt her down and kill her even if it meant I had to die. The thing about elfen's is that we learn extremely fast so I learned everything from preschool to high school when I was four. I was about to turn five when I lost my parents. The other thing was we are very hard to break.

**:To the present:**

I had just gotten to the lake when I had noticed three guys washing their wounds across the shore and I didn't like them one bit. They aura they where sending off was enough for me to know better but I walked on the shock waves across the water yelling at them.

"Why are you here? These town people do not need you guys around here leave" I demand.

"And why should we listen to you little girly and love the ribbons who did it for ya your mommy?" said silver hair guy.

"No my sister killed my mom and dad. The ribbons hide something and I surprised you didn't see what I did to get over here hmmm you pretty stupid you know that?" I said pointing at him.

"Hey watch what your say little girl" he said.

"Okay I know im short but dear god can you say anything else besides that sharky? Anyway I would like you guys to leave before I have to use force and when I do people die." I said.

That was when I noticed that these people where ninja's and were recovering from a battle. Besides the shark guy their was a guy with light brown hair and brown eye's and a guy with blackish hair and dark brown eye's. the one with the dark brown eye's used sharigian on me but I didn't feel anything at all.

"Nice try but that wont work on me?" I said taking my ribbons off my horns. They gasped at them and I grinned. I know knew who they where and I needed their help even if I didn't want to admit it.

"what are you" said the dark eyed guy.

"only two of me live and I am a elfen"

"Okay, how about you hit the road girly where trying to rest and your annoying us" said the one with the lighter eyes.

I didn't move so sharky roughly grabbed my arm but when he felt the cold skin he let down but grabbed me again. I didn't like that and used my shock wave which I used a bit to much and threw him into the far water.

"I don't like being grabbed sharky" I said looking to the water.

That was when dark eyed guy had his blade across my quickly let it slide across my neck when nothing happened he was shock. Light brown eyed guy stabbed my shoulder with a kunai but it just cracked the skin which made them more confused.

"Didn't I mention I'm a elfen? I don't get hurt that easily I am going to ask this once and only once if I help you with what ever will you help me get stronger to kill my sister?"

"Fine but no bullshit we lost our only girl couple months ago so we need one to more to help with injuries, but when you find your sister and kill her you will still help us no matter what" Said dark eyed guy.

"Fine with me but what are you guys names?" I ask.

" I am Sasuke, the guy next to me is juugo and the guy you shock waved is Suigetsu and welcome to our team" Sasuke said grinning and I girnned right back.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't not own any thing naruto except Rikki.

Things were going great I had gone through training for a year now and I had gained so much power that when I went against sakura (we ran into them) I almost killed her. Man I was so happy and even Sasuke was cheering me on!

We all where going to going up to the mountain where it all had began. That was until we ran into Naruto.

Sorry this is sooooo short im tired but I'll make it up to you guys!


End file.
